


Ne m'oublie pas

by JessSwann



Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Entre l'épisode VI et l'épisode VII le récit de la séparation de Han & Leia
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Cinquante Nuances de Romance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048033
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Ne m'oublie pas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Comme toujours, Star Wars ne m’appartient pas, pas plus que la chanson de Joe Dassin « On s’est aimés comme on se quitte » utilisée dans cette histoire
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! 
> 
> Voici une nouvelle histoire écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Bien (et je ne remercie pas le FoF pour m’avoir mis la chanson de Dassin dans la tête pour toute la soirée)
> 
> De fait, vous aurez donc une songfic où les paroles de la chanson servent de support à l’action entre les personnages.
> 
> Cette fic répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (liste en fin d’histoire)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP si vous souhaitez des infos sur le FoF ou le Discord
> 
> Bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Han et Leia se fixent avec inquiétude, chacun tentant de deviner les pensées de l’autre. Il tient son éternel blouson de cuir marron dans sa main.

Ils savent tous deux que leur histoire était terminée. Les matins se suivent et se ressemblent. L’amour a laissé place au quotidien.

Pour être francs, ils n’étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble : ça ne suffit pas toujours de s’aimer bien.

Tous deux prennent la parole en même temps, pris par une logorrhée aussi anxieuse qu’incontrôlable.

A présent qu’ils se trouvent au bord de la fin, il semble qu’ils aient trop de choses à se dire alors qu’hier encore ils n’avaient même pas de mots pour se parler du mauvais temps. Et, maintenant que Han va partir, ils se découvrent cent mille choses à se dire qui tienne trop à cœur pour si peu de temps…

Ils se sont aimés comme ils se quittent, tout simplement, sans penser à demain…

Leur demain est venu un peu trop vite, comme toujours.

En dépit de ce qu’ils ont partagé, de l’enfant qu’ils ont conçu, leurs adieux se passent bien.

Un peu trop bien.

Ils font ce qu’il faut, ils tiennent leur rôle. Le contrebandier hâbleur pour Han, la fière princesse d’Alderaan pour Leia. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardent, rient en évoquant les souvenirs partagés et bien sûr, Han ne peut s’empêcher de crâner un peu.

Il part dix fois, revient autant… Il a toujours oublié quelque chose…

En dépit de tout, il ne leur est pas facile de se dire adieu.

Ils ont déjà vécu ce moment. Tous deux savent que tôt ou tard, demain ou même ce soir, ils se diront que tout n’est pas perdu. De ce roman inachevé, ils se feront un conte de fée histoire de sauver ce qui peut l’être. Mais, ils ont passé l’âge des rêves. Ils n’y croient plus.

Leur romance n’était pas celle, flamboyante et torturée d’Anakin et de Padmé… Leur histoire était simple, sans complication, sans passion.

Finalement, Han se décide. Il est temps de partir et de laisser leurs souvenirs lointains d’un amour facile. Emue, le sourire tremblant, Leia l’accompagne jusqu’au Faucon dans lequel Chewie attend.

Luke, inconscient du drame qui se joue leur adresse un signe joyeux.

« Salut les amoureux, » lance-t-il, comme toujours.

Han et Leia lui répondent par un sourire un peu triste puis la porte du Faucon s’abaisse et le contrebandier rejoint l’amour de sa vie : l’aventure…

« Ne m’oublie pas, » lui lance Leia tout à trac.

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Han.

« Jamais, princesse. »

Leur histoire est terminée, la flamme de leur amour consumée, les adieux consommés.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste des défis :
> 
> Couleur du jour : 05/12/2020 : Marron  
> Couple du jour : 20/12/2020 : Han Solo / Leïa Organa (SW)  
> Mot du jour : 17/06/2020 : Adieu  
> Titre du jour : 09/07/2020 : Ne m'oublie pas  
> Lieu du jour : 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre  
> Fan dom de la semaine : 16/06/20 : Star Wars  
> Horoscope : Verseau : Couple : Han Solo x Leïa Organa (Star Wars)  
> Emotion de la semaine : du 01/12/2020 au 07/12/2020 : Ému  
> Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : Ecrire une song fic  
> Missing moment : Ecrire sur la rupture entre Han & Leia  
> Alphabet des personnages : L: Leia Organa  
> Alphabet des thèmes : R – Romance  
> Cap ou pas cap : n°806 : écrire une song!fic   
> Foire aux couples : 345 : Han/Leia  
> Foire aux folles actions : 348 : Rompre  
> Foire aux personnages : 176: Leia Organa  
> Les Défis de Sarah et Voirloup : n°231 - Contrainte : SongFic - un couple  
> Qui est-ce ? Ecrire sur un personnage sensible à la Force  
> Collectionner les POPs : POP n°35 : Kylo Ren -Parricide : Ecrire sur Han Solo ou sur un personnage qui a tué un de ses parents  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 51 : Le chant du cygne (1/6)  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 95 : Loin des yeux… (2/7)  
> Fanfictions de la mythologie : Les adieux d'Hector et Andromaque - mythe grec : Fanfiction : écrire une fanfiction sur deux amants se disant adieux  
> Les défis de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> 50 nuances : de romance (7/50)  
> Les 50 drabbles : Couple 4 : Han /Leia  
> Si tu l’oses : 257. Solo / Seul  
> Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le nom commence par un S  
> Fusionnons : 27 défis


End file.
